


nobody's perfect (but for you, i'll make an exception)

by peaches (crocustongues)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Oisuga Weekend, rated T because there is some mention of drinking, soft domesticity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 03:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crocustongues/pseuds/peaches
Summary: in which we see how Tooru and Koushi meet, and how it goes from there.





	nobody's perfect (but for you, i'll make an exception)

**Author's Note:**

> this was for oisuga weekend day 3 (free prompt! although i did combine prompts from day 1 (coffee shop AU) and day 2 (mornings) so i hope u like it!)
> 
> beta recommended songs while reading: cherry wine by hozier and make some noise by hannah montana (do not question this)
> 
> (also kind of lowkey for tari who once mentioned they liked oisuga and i just,)

Sometimes, Koushi wakes up earlier than he would like to. It’s hard falling asleep again after that so he decides the best course of action would be to get out of bed and start his day. He pads to the bathroom across the flat, its faded and peeling blue wallpaper whispering a good morning in the early sunlight. There’s all the signs of being awake already, a half-finished crossword on the dining table, an empty mug of what Koushi assumes was coffee because he smells the pot on the kitchen counter before he really sees it, and a sticky-note with the letters _BRB_ and a winky face under it. Koushi holds in a smile as he reads it, knowing Tooru’s idea of urgency does not align with his own, and it’d likely be a while before he returns.

He puts the kettle on for a cup of tea, and pulls out his textbooks, singing slightly off-key and off-beat, but then, that’s how he likes most things.

This is how Tooru finds him, almost lost in the overly large cardigan (that, Tooru realises belatedly, belongs to him. He knows it by the _I WANT TO BELIEVE_ in shiny silver letters), holding his cup of tea carefully with both hands, scrunching his nose at the problem set in front of him. He’s so lost, staring at the cartography of this domesticity, that he misses the first half of what Koushi says.

“What?” He asks finally, having caught the tail end of the question.

Koushi raises an eyebrow, clearly aware of the _what_ s and _how_ s of Tooru’s thoughts. “I said, do you want to take a break? My stomach is crying for cinnamon buns.”

And sure enough, the brown bag Tooru’s holding has fresh warm custard buns dusted liberally with sugar and cinnamon, just as Koushi’s nose had guessed.

“Taking a break? You, the patron saint of finishing all his homework in one go? Hmm, who are you and what have you done to Kou-chan?”

Koushi scoffs at that and reaches for the bag, Tooru trying his best to keep it out of reach. There are exponential benefits to being taller than your significant other, and teasing is high on the list of priorities. A firm dig in the ribs, a pout bordering on petulant, and a few tickles later, they finish up their breakfast at the table, with knees touching. Naturally, it devolves into footsie and laughter.

♥　♡　♥　♡　♥　♡　♥

Tooru had found Koushi working at the café around the corner, the one Hajime had begun frequenting soon after he’d moved to this part of Tokyo last November. Of course, Tooru had joined him when he could, and, one fine day, that when he’d gone up to order, Koushi had smiled at him and rattled off his order without any mistakes, down to the last detail. Hajime had been impressed because Oikawa Tooru was a man of consequence and sometimes those consequences include pouting sulkily when the barista forgets to top up his drink with whipped cream. Tooru had been struck with something akin to love. He just didn’t know it yet.

It happens something like this; Hajime had gotten himself a job at the café and Tooru surmised that he had enough time to gather his courage to ask Koushi for his number. Koushi, who was—and still is— always one step ahead, had written it on one of Tooru’s ridiculously over-the-top drinks and smiled at him, mischievous and crooked.

The result? Tooru’s text messages at odd hours of the night and his habit of stopping by unannounced at Koushi’s doorstep had become a regular event. In the beginning, it was never an _I missed you_ with Tooru, it was an _I was passing by_ or an _I was visiting Iwa-chan, so I thought you would love some first-rate company, wait what do you mean it’s not an absolute delight to have me here, are you kidding or what_ —Koushi had answered that one with a ‘what’ and a lopsided grin, and Tooru had stumbled over the rest of his excuse—and a million other justifications, but Koushi always let him in with a smile.

Corollary B had been a little more…interesting. They’d moved in together, charmed into the rose-tinted rationalisation of _saving money_ and _we’re dating anyway_. Koushi was careful how he approached their relationship, he is sharp and observant and it hadn’t take him long to pick Tooru apart like a deeply flawed court testimony. It happened almost like it doesn’t happen at all; chaste kisses at the corner of his mouth, missing as if on purpose and half-linked pinkies and shifty eyes. 

Tooru had returned home one day, frustrated and nearly crying, and looked Koushi in the eye to tell him _it wasn’t enough, he wasn’t enough, it would never work out between them anyway—_

Koushi beat him to it, though, picking up the crossword, he’d said, as calmly as he can, “I love you, you know.” There was a stillness in the moment, while the earth stopped spinning on its axis. Koushi hoped his gambit paid off when he continued, “So, what’s a five letter word for ‘believer’s confidence’?”

(Tooru did end up shedding his tears, though for a different reason, face smushed in the tender expanse of skin between Koushi’s sweater and his neck.)

♥　♡　♥　♡　♥　♡　♥

“So, about that break,” Tooru begins.

“I should get back to work,” Koushi says ruefully, only half-meaning it, “Since I’m the patron saint of, what was it?”

“Of ignoring your sweetheart of a boyfriend who spoils you with custard buns and kisses.”

“Not all of us are Mr. Full Scholarship, and I think I’ve made,” Koushi sucks in a breath full of anxiety and worry, and lets it out slowly, “I’ve made some mistakes. I’ve got to catch up, you know—”

“Everbody makes mistakes,” Tooru cuts in, with serious eyes. He takes both of Koushi’s hands into his own and continues, “A wise person once said, “If I'm not doing too well, why be so hard on myself?” I think you could—you could keep that in mind.”

Koushi blinks once, twice, three times, his mind rewinding to last weekend, which was hazy with red wine and lovemaking, but he does remember vague inklings of out-of-tune singing in his ear, followed by infectious giggles.

Tooru nods, and Koushi has to choke back a laugh when he says, “Everybody gets that way, sweetheart. Nobody’s perfect.” Tooru is oblivious to when he’s being hypocritical, but Koushi forgives him, just this once.

“Not even Oikawa Tooru?” Koushi asks, lacing their fingers together. He knows that despite Tooru’s inability with words when it comes to feelings, every word comes from a place of sincerity. It’s endearing in its own way, at least to Koushi.

Tooru blushes deeply at that. “I love you, you know.”

Koushi pauses as if to say something. The hesitation slowly thaws into a smile, and he meets Tooru’s lips in earnest. There’s a couple of fingers at his jaw, at his throat, and he feels his own on the curve of a collarbone. Tooru makes a funny squeak and melts into the kiss. 

Somewhere in the midst of teeth against chapped lips and soft sighs on the verge of something _more_ , Koushi says—

“I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> if u ever that kinda way, just remember what my girl hannah montana says:
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://youtu.be/dQw4w9WgXcQ)
> 
>  
> 
> [Don't let anyone](https://youtu.be/dQw4w9WgXcQ)
> 
>  
> 
> [Tell you that you're not strong enough Don't give up There's nothing wrong with just being yourself That's more than enough](https://youtu.be/dQw4w9WgXcQ)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [here's my tumblr, drop by if you'd like!](https://iceandbrimstone.tumblr.com/)


End file.
